Sentimientos confusos
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Len y Miku estan saliendo y ninguno de los otros vocaloids lo sabe pero Gumi tambien tiene sentimientos por Len y hace que este se confunda ¿Con quien se quedara? lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Gumi caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del estudio de vocaloid pensando que pronto le tocaría hacer una canción con Len de amor, hace poco se había dado de los sentimientos que tenia por el chico rubio y le emocionaba mucho que podrían hacer una canción de amor.

Pronto llegaría hacia la salida y se dirigiría hacia su casa para poder ensayar la canción así todo saldría perfecto o eso ella había pensando hasta que vio una escena que la dejo sorprendida.

A la mitad del pasillo estaba Miku contra la pared siendo besada por Len con mucha pasión, ella al ver esa escena agarro a Len de un brazo y lo jalo para separarlos.

Pero ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?-dijo Gumi totalmente enojada y confundida

Miku la miro completamente sonrojada pero cuando volteo para ver a Len el ya había salido huyendo.

*Cobarde*

Etto...Pues veras Gumi yo y Len desde hace unos meses que somos más que amigos-hiso una pausa para ver la expresión de la chica de verde, parecía realmente confundida y sorprendida-somos novios pero por favor no se los cuentes a los demás no se los hemos dicho por que sentimos que no lo aceptarían fácilmente-dijo poniéndose muy seria y algo triste luego recordó que ¨su novio¨se había escapado-¡Len vuelve aquí!-grito enojada

Len rápidamente al escuchar el grito salió de su escondite y se dirigió hasta donde estaban las 2 chicas ya que sabía que cuando su novia se enojaba no le iba bien.

Cuando Len se poso a lado de Miku rápidamente Gumi agarro su mano para llevárselo a otro lugar donde podría hablar con él a solas.

Miku al ver las intenciones de Gumi tomo a Len de la otra mano y lo jalo para que volviera a su lado.

Len vámonos-pidió o mejor dicho ordeno Miku

A él no le gustaba que lo mandaran (ya tenía suficiente con su hermana) así que puso cara de berrinche al escuchar la orden de Miku. Miku se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

Pensé que querrías estrenar la cama nueva-dijo con picaría mordiendo suavemente el oído de Len, el al escuchar esto se puso rojo como un tomate

Luego se libero del agarre de Gumi y se dirigió a un apartamento que hace poco había rentado para Miku y el (claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta). Gumi se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a Miku para ver si podían hablar de la situación. A Miku le incomodaba un poco ya que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Gumi sentía sentimientos por su novio así que accedió y le dio la dirección de su apartamento para que fuera en unas horas.

Cuando Gumi llego a los apartamentos pudo ver que no eran muy nuevos y que atrás de ellos parecía haber un gran parque o un pequeño bosque.

Al entrar pudo observar a Miku sentada en un sofá traía puesto una camiseta de botones de Len algo que izo enfadar mucho a Gumi.

Y Len?-dijo la peli verde de forma fría

Esta durmiendo en el cuarto-dijo Miku de igual manera

Sabias que él era Kaito disfrazado-dijo con una sonrisa-mi plan funciona wajajaja

No, no lo era-dijo la peli aqua sorna-él en estos momentos está con Meiko teniendo sexo, ella me acaba de mandar un mensaje

Mentirosa-dijo Gumi sacando la lengua- Meiko está de gira

El se fue con ella-dijo Miku sacándole la lengua

Mentirosa-

¿Por qué te mentiría? Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

Aja si como no-

Que no la quieras aceptar es diferente-

Me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose Gumi del sillón donde estaba sentada-y ese sigue siendo Kaito

Gumi aun no hemos terminado por favor-dijo Miku poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mano de Gumi- Y ya te dije que Kaito está con Meiko

No Kaito esta disfrazado de Len-dijo la peli verde riendo

*Upss se supone que era secreto*

Claro que no-dijo Miku totalmente convencida- le quite la ropa y te aseguro que era Len-rio por dentro

Eso crees-dijo Gumi ya más enfadada

*tiene a Len escondido*

Disculpa pero creo que tienes mi muñeco tamaño escala de Len-dijo la peli aqua con burla-me lo devuelves por favor?

Jajaja yo no tengo ningún muñeco-dijo ella con seguridad

Pienso que el que tienes escondido es mi muñeco-

Claro que no-

Claro que si-

No-

El que está en el cuarto no es Kaito el está con Meiko- dijo Miku ya enojada- Y yo no tuve sexo con un muñeco así que el que está aquí es Len

Jajajajaja no tú tienes a Kaito, Meiko tiene un muñeco de él y yo tengo al verdadero Len wajajaja-

No es Kaito, su raíz del pelo es rubia así que no puede ser el (tiene su soldadito así que no puede ser Rin) además Kaito es más alto – dijo Miku ya desesperada- así que tú tienes mi muñeco

Que no-

¡Que si tienes mi muñeco!-dijo Miku ya gritando

¡Que no!-dijo Gumi gritando también

Después del grito, de la habitación de Len y Miku salió Len con solo una sabana puesta.

¡Ya dejan de pelearse por mi!-dijo sonrojado Len, al momento de gritar esto se le cayó la sabana que traía puesta dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a las dos chicas

Len es tu culpa-dijo Miku sin notar lo de la sabana

Yo no te culpo-dijo Gumi también ignorándolo

*no lo culparía*

Waaaaa Len-kun ¡estas desnudo!- grito Miku al darse cuenta de esto

o/o

Len se pone completamente rojo al darse cuenta de su estado (el tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta ahora)

O/O

Gumi y Miku estaban rojas como tomates y con ojos como platos

Miku… ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE LA RAZON DE POR QUE ESTOY DESNUDO?-dijo Len ya desesperado del comportamiento de la joven

Etto…Len no lo digas en voz alta-dice Miku cada vez mas roja

Si mejor no lo menciones-dijo Gumi tapándose los ojos

Y ponte la sabana kyaaaa-dijo Miku ya casi a punto de desmayarse

Gumi rápidamente agarro una bata que de quien sabe donde apareció y aun con los ojos cerrados se acerco a Len para dársela

Póntela por favor-dijo Gumi aun tapándose los ojos y entregándosela a Len

Ya ya-dijo Len poniéndosela

¿Me dejaran dormir?-dijo el bostezando

Si-dijeron las dos al unisonó

Y Miku….ya no le cuentes a Gumi lo que hacemos-dijo Len sonrojándose

Este...si-dijo ella igual sonrojada- tal vez le comente un poco de lo nuestro a Luka

T-T que malvados son los dos-dijo Gumi con las manos en sus ojos ya casi a punto de las lagrimas-y eso que Miku no sabe que te he besado

¡¿Qué?-dijo Len sorprendido-¿Cuándo te he besado? Y Miku…NO LE CUENTES YA A NADIE

Lily está de testigo-dijo Gumi picara-y ¡No te hagas el tonto!

¿Así?-dice el rubio con cara de WTF

¡Siii!-dice Gumi totalmente convencida-¡admítelo!

Con que la besaste desgraciado-dijo Miku con un aura maligna saliendo de ella

¡Lily sigue de testigo!-volvió a decir Gumi

¡Que no la bese!-grito Len

Mentiroso-dice la peli verde sacándole la lengua al rubio

No te creo-le dijo Miku a Len realmente furiosa

Bueno no me acuerdo tal vez fue para algún video-dijo Len con cara de cachorro-pero Miku tu sabes ¿Qué es por trabajo verdad?

Mentiroso-dijo Miku seria y mirando a Len con una mirada asesina

¡Mentiroso!-grito Gumi

¡NO TE METAS!-le grito furioso el rubio a la peli verde

Aaaaaaaaaa!-grito Gumi furiosa

¡No le grites a Gumi!-dijo la peli aqua igual de furiosa que su novio

Ella empezó!-dijo Len al punto de las lagrimas- mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa

Len rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió corriendo del departamento hacia el gran parque o pequeño bosque

¡Espera Len!-grito Miku siguiéndolo

No me hagan traer a Lily de testigo-dijo Gumi también siguiéndolos

Los tres terminaron en el gran parque o pequeño bosque (lo que sea...) al fin Len se detuvo al correr al darse cuenta que lo habían seguido.

L...Len tu empezaste por negarlo-dijo ya cansada de tanto correr Gumi

Len baka-dijo Miku ya tranquila-ya dime la verdad te besaste con Gumi?

No que yo recuerde-dijo Len con la mano en la barbilla

*mirada malvada a Len*

Gumi me podrías decir cuando te besaste con Len-dijo la peli aqua confundida

Etto veamos….hace pocos días-dijo recordando Gumi-fue cuando Lily se enojo conmigo y nos estábamos peleando, ella me lanzo un libro en el pie y me lastime, no podía caminar y tu vestido *de príncipe azul* me cargaste, me besaste y luego me llevaste a casa (Lily sigue de testigo)

En serio?-dijo Len mas confundido que nunca-espera, espera, yo no tengo ningún traje de príncipe azul, el mío se desgarro- miro a Miku algo molesto mientras le devolvía con una sonrisa un poco sonrojada

Nop-dijo Gumi empezando a molestarse-incluso tengo una foto tuya disfrazado de príncipe (coartada wajajaja) además sigue Lily de testigo

Estas segura que era yo?-volvió a preguntar Len- la verdad no lo creo

Mentiroso-dijo Gumi escupiéndole

*mirada malvada*

Pregúntale a Miku ¡ella rasgo mi traje unos días antes!-dijo Len sonrojado

Ahh-suspira Gumi-ya estoy harta de todo esto, Len lo arreglaremos luego tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y Gakupo ni-san me espera en casa es demasiado sobre protector y Lily sigue de testigo!

Dímelo a mi-dijo Len suspirando- mínimo no tienes que lidiar con una gemela celosa con una aplanadora y un muchacho de 18 años muy sobre protector persiguiéndote con un puerro porque te vio haciéndolo con su hermana

LEN!-grito Miku poniéndose roja-y luego me reclamas a mi porque digo cosas!

Ese ya no es mi problema!-dice Gumi irritada

Upss-susurra el rubio

De repente de los arboles sale un chico peli aqua corriendo con un puerro.

NO TE ACEQUES A MI HERMANA!-viene gritando Mikuo para poder perseguir a Len

Aaaaaaaaaa!-grita Len ya huyendo de Mikuo

Atrápalo Mikuo!-grito Gumi sonriendo

DE QUE LADO ESTAS?-grito el rubio

Del tuyo no por el momento-dijo Gumi mirando con ira a Len

Eso te pasa por hablar de mas-dijo Miku suspirando-te veo en la casa Len y onee san no lo mates

Mikuo creo que te dijeron hermana…-susurro Gumi

No importa como quiera decirme mi hermana yo la amo y ella me ama después de todo-dijo Mikuo con corazones en los ojos y aun persiguiendo a Len

Como digas-dijo Miku suspirando y viendo a lo lejos como su hermano perseguía a su novio

Miku baka!-gritaba Len corriendo

Go go len que Mikuo te matara-cantaba Gumi

Baka tu por hablar de mas-dijo la peli aqua-y besar de mas!-recordó aun enojada

Bueno por lo menos ella si lo admite NO COMO OTROS-le grito Gumi al rubio que seguía huyendo sin detenerse-ALCANZALO MIKUO!

Waaaaaaaaaa-gritaba el pobre Len

Gumi lo siento, PERO NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA-grito el rubio a lo lejos-Miku también lo siento te prometo que no volverá a pasar por que tú ya sabes qué y-yo….

No necesitas decirlo-dijo Miku con una sonrisa-¡Alcánzalo Mikuo!

Claro hermana preciosa y maravillosa-grito Mikuo corriendo más rápido

Go go baka Len-cantaba Gumi

Después como el Tom y Jerry Len corrió perseguido por Mikuo detrás de unas colinas junto con el atardecer

Jajajajaja-rio Gumi al ver la escena

Regresa temprano-le grito Miku a lo lejos a su novio-Len me escuchaste?

Si vivo!-grito Len a lo muy muy lejos

Si no voy por ellos algo malo pasara-dijo la peli verde suspirando-si ves a Gakupo nii san dile que regresare tarde a casa

Así Gumi se fue caminando por el lugar donde Len y Mikuo se habían ido

Ooo créeme no vivirá para contarlo-dijo Gumi al caminar

Gumi le podrías decir a Len que lo espero en casa-dijo Miku a Gumi que se detuvo para oírla-Dile que si volteo y no lo veo en la cama a las 8 le diré a Mikuo que no lo deje en paz

Mejor díselo de una buena vez-dijo la peli verde ya volviendo a caminar

Después de esa advertencia no creo que llegue tarde-dice Miku suspirando-además no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estrenar la cama, si él es listo (y créeme que lo es) volverá a tiempo

Kaito sigue vestido de Len-dijo Gumi dándose la vuelta y sacándole la lengua a Miku

Claro que no entiende que Kaito está con Meiko- dijo Miku ya cansada de esa discusión

Aja sigue soñando-dijo Gumi sonriendo-Bueno iré a ver como esta Len

Bueno le podrías decir lo que te dije te lo agradecería mucho-dijo Miku ya volviéndose hacia donde estaban los departamentos

No soy mensajera-dijo la peli verde de manera fría-Mikuo ya estuvo bueno deja a Len en paz!-grito

Nunca!-grito Mikuo

Ayuda!-grito Len

De acuerdo-dijo Miku contestándole de igual manera a Gumi que ya había llegado a donde se encontraban su novio y su hermano, Miku agarro su celular del bolsillo de la camiseta de Len (no se había fijado que no llevaba nada abajo a parte de su ropa interior) se sonrojo al darse cuenta de esto además la blusa le quedaba muy ajustada y pequeña

*esto me pasa por ser novia de alguien menor que yo*

Lo bueno es que no había nadie en el gran parque aparte de ellos así que nadie la vio. Rápidamente marco el celular de Len que por fortuna lo tenía en un bolsillo de la bata, se detuvo al escuchar el timbre del celular y puso su pie por donde corría Mikuo, el se cayó y siguió rodando por una colina.

Bueno-contesto Len

Descarado!-le grito Gumi

Hola Len-dijo Miku al otro lado del teléfono- Len llega temprano te estaré esperando en el departamento a las 8 si no llegas le pediré a Mikuo que no te deje en paz y no quieres que haga eso verdad?-decía un con un toque maléfico

Espero que llegues tarde-susurro Gumi escuchando la conversación que tenían Len y Miku

Gulp...n-no llegare tarde-decía Len asustado

Perfecto-dijo Miku en el teléfono-además no pudimos usar mucho la nueva cama y tengo tantas ganas de usarla-dijo con un tono pícaro

Ehh, si si llegare a tiempo te lo prometo-dijo el rubio ya entendiendo el mensaje de su novia-pero Miku dile a tu hermano que no me persiga

Rin tiene que saber esto-dijo Gumi susurrando-muajajajaja

Ahh si claro-dijo Miku en el teléfono, Len puso el teléfono en alta voz y Miku hablo-Mikuo deja de perseguir a Len si lo sigues persiguiendo te odiare de por vida

Creo que al que odiaran de por vida (y aplastaran) es a otro-dijo la peli verde susurrando y sacando su celular

Noooooo-grita Mikuo aun rodando por la colina

Noooooo-grita Miku por el alta voz al percatarse de que Gumi iba a llamar a Rin-Rin aun no sabe lo mío con Len por favor no le digas!

Noooooo por favor ella es muy celosa y no le agradara que Miku y yo seamos novios-decía Len suplicante

Gumi sin escuchar los gritos ni las suplicas de la pareja saco su celular y marco el numero de Rin

Bueno bueno? Rin nee san estas ahí?-dijo Gumi por el celular

Noooooo-grita Miku desde el teléfono de Len

Hola! Como estas?-decía Rin desde el teléfono de Gumi-¿Qué si he visto a Len? Umm no ¿Por qué? Acaso pasa algo?

Noooooo-grita Len tratando de quitarle el celular a Gumi- Gumi nee san dámelo!

Nunca!-le grita Gumi a Len

Gumi ¿Qué pasa ahí?-dijo Rin al otro lado del teléfono

Ahhhh!-grita el rubio y sale corriendo hacia los departamentos para ir al suyo con su novia- Bye Bye Gumi-nee san

Eso te pasa por mentiroso!-le grita Gumi a Len que ya está entrando en su departamento

Pues bueno Rin-nee san el está en un apartamento que rento con Miku-le dijo la peli verde a su amiga por teléfono

QUE?-grito Rin al otro lado del teléfono

Bueno este es el primer capi de este fic espero que les haya gustado debo confesarles que esto no era un fic en si, si no una conversación de msn que había tenido con una amiga y lo converti en esto. Por favor si les gusto esta historia voten con quien quieren que se quede Len? Con Miku? O con Gumi?

Este fic lo hicimos yo y una amiga yo estoy a favor de Miku pero ella esta a favor de Gumi así que ustedes decidan por favor

Por cierto este fic se lo dedico a una amiga que hice aquí en fanfiction **Marce' Otaku **que me encantan sus historias lenxmiku y que fue mi primer amiga en fanfiction :D

Por favor dejen reviews con quien quiere que se quede Len! Acepatamos tomates, groserías, aplausos lo que sea pero dejen reviews

VOCALOID PERTENECE A YAMAHA Y LAS DEMAS COMPAÑIAS YO HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Muchas gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos confusos.**

VOACALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Len volteo su torso a un lado y pudo ver a Miku durmiendo. Se le quedo viendo un rato y recordó la pelea que ella había tenido con Gumi. Se sonrojo al recordar a la peli verde y pensó en el beso que le había dado hace unos días. Ese día no sabia como había llegado donde estaban Lily y Gumi quienes estaban peleando por una razón que el ignoraba, Lily le había aventado un libro a Gumi y le había lastimado el pie. El, ese día había vuelto del karaoke y gracias a una personita (Meiko) estaba algo borracho y al ver a Gumi indefensa salieron sentimientos hacia ella que no sabía que existían y la llevo cargando hacia la salida del departamento Vocaloid. Al salir, pudo ver a la chica en sus brazos indefensa y no pudo resistir el darle un beso. Se dio la vuelta ya que no podía ver a la cara a Miku, él no había tenido la intención de engañarla y se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, además, no se esperaba que Gumi también tuviera sentimientos hacia él. No quería que su relación con Miku terminara cuando ella le había dicho que si iba a ser su novia él se había sentido el "hombre" mas afortunado y feliz del mundo, realmente amaba a Miku pero después de lo que había pasado con Gumi se sentía un poco confundido respecto a sus sentimientos. Sintió unos brazos detrás de él, Miku al parecer lo había abrazado estando dormida. Len se volteo y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Len- dijo Miku entre sueños.

El al escuchar su nombre se ruborizo y la apretó contra el.

-Len...baka...- dijo Miku aun dormida.

-¿Con que demonios estará soñando esta chica?- dijo Len con cara de WTF un tanto molesto, se volteo nuevamente, aun siendo abrazado por Miku, acurrucándose entre las sabanas tratando de dormir, sin dejar de pensar tanto en la peli verde como en sus tan confusos sentimientos.

-¡Len...Len...despierta!- dijo Miku tratando de despertar al rubio. -¡Llegaremos tarde al estudio!- rápidamente Len se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir, igualmente Miku. Ya vestidos salieron del departamento y corrieron hacia el estudio Vocaloid.

Al llegar Miku y Len se despidieron uno del otro ya que tenían diferentes trabajos en el estudio. Miku se fue a grabar una canción en solitario, mientras, Len estaba nervioso por que hoy le tocaba grabar una canción con Gumi.

Len llego al estudio donde grabarían la canción y al entrar vio a Gumi estaba sentada al parecer esperándolo. Gumi al verlo volteo su cara, seguramente seguía molesta por lo de ayer, pensó Len, quien simplemente suspiro un poco triste, ya que el y Gumi siempre habían sido buenos amigos, no sabia que decir en esta situación. Él se acercó para tratar de hablar con ella pero, esta al ver que el rubio de acercaba simplemente se paro de brazos cruzados y se fue a cambiar de vestuario. Len solo la miro marcharse, -Si ella sigue molesta- pensó Len quien de igual manera solo se fue a cambiar, aun sin arreglar nada.

Ambos regresaron ya vestidos para ensayar el video que iban a hacer. Comenzaron a cantar pero Len no podía estaba totalmente confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la peli verde y estaba distraído pensando como arreglar el asunto con Gumi.

-¡Len, Len!- decía la peli verde chasqueando los dedos. -¡Sigues tú!-

-Oh, si ya voy-. Pasó un rato y milagrosamente terminaron el trabajo.

-Ahhh,- suspiro Gumi sentándose en un sillón que había en el estudio, estaba realmente exhausta, Len se sentó de igual manera aun lado de ella. -Ahgggg, mi garganta- se quejo la peli verde al tratar de decir algo.

-Gumi...- dijo el rubio preocupado. -Lo siento por mi culpa has trabajado de mas y ahora te duele la garganta-.

-No, no es nada iré por algo de beber- dijo parándose de dicho sillón en busca de algo para tomar.

-Ahh,- suspiro Len viendo al reloj, eran las 7 pm. -Miku se enfadara si no llego temprano a casa... pero estoy tan cansado...- dijo quedándose dormido en el sillón.

-Len, te traje algo a ti también de beber...- dijo Gumi, mientras veía como dormía profundamente el rubio. Se acercó y se sentó aun lado. Le froto el pelo al ver que se veía tan lindo e inocente dormido en el sillón, seguido a esto coloco un cojín bajo la cabeza del rubio. Gumi abrió su soda y le dio un sorbo. -Ahgggg- se quejo de nuevo tocándose la garganta. -Tengo que llamar a Gakupo para que venga por mi- se dijo a si misma mirando su celular. -Pero... como le hablare muy apenas y se escucha mi voz- se volvía a decir a si misma. Len escuchaba a la peli verde pero aun seguía dormido, así que simplemente contestaba a lo que ella decía pensando que era parte de su sueño.

-Gumi... no te vayas...-dijo entre dormido el rubio.

-¡Baka...!- pensó Gumi, aun un poco molesta, quería decirlo pero no podía.

-Lo siento...-

-Yo también lo siento...-dijo la peli verde con un tono más dulce mientras se paraba del sillón.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sonó el celular del rubio, este se despertó, mientras tanto Gumi solo se escondió.

-¿Ho..la?- dijo Len adormilado.

-¿Len donde estas? hoy es cuando le diríamos a todos sobre nosotros-dijo Miku, haciendo que Gumi se sobresaltara.

-Ohhh, si es cierto haya voy- dijo colgando el teléfono.

La peli verde decidió ya no llamar a su "hermano" así que solo salió por la puerta hacia el departamento Vocaloid, ya que ahí vivía, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Miku y Len fueran algo mas que amigos, así que no tenia muchas ganas de ir a casa por esta vez.

Gumi llego antes que Len al departamento Vocaloid.

-Hola Gumi ¿Cómo te fue en tu grabación? -dijo Gakupo viendo como Gumi entraba en el departamento.

-No muy bien- le susurro.

-Eh? No te escuche, ¿qué dijiste?

-Que...ahgg- Gumi al no poder hablar agarro una hoja y un lápiz (no pregunten de donde salieron) comenzó a escribir en el.

-"No me fue muy bien"- decía en la hoja con una letra un tanto ilegible.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado por su "hermanita" – Y podrías mejorar tu escritura un poco ¿no?- dijo en juego.

-"Si estoy bien solo no puedo hablar y no me molestes"-escribió en el papel la peli verde con mala cara hacia su hermano.

-Ja, ja, ja esta bien- dijo riendo. –Pero será mejor que te vayas a descansar, deberías de ir a pedirle a rin que te preste su cuarto-dijo señalando a la rubia con el dedo-cuando nos vallamos a casa yo te despertare, no te preocupes-

-"Esta bien…"-

La peli verde ya con el permiso de la rubia se dirigió a su habitación aun preocupada por la noticia que darían en su ausencia. La puerta se abrió y el rubio entro en la habitación.

-Hola chicos-dijo Len algo preocupado por la noticia que darían. -etto Miku, podrías venir

Miku se encontraba sentada hasta ser llamada por Len, esta le dedico una sonrisa y agarro su mano.

-¿Eh? chicos podrían poner atención-dijo Miku sonrojada mientras todos los que estaban en la sala volteaban a verla-etto...yo y Len queríamos decirles algo

-¿Y qué es?-dijo Rin ahora poniendo atención a la conversación.

-Está bien pagare la botella de sake que tome anoche -dijo Meiko sacando su billetera.

-Eh? no, no es eso Meiko pero si págala-dijo Miku recogiendo el dinero que le dio Meiko -bueno lo que queríamos decir es...-

-Que estas enamorada de mi no Miku?-dijo Gakupo con corazones en los ojos-y que me quieres enseñar tus bragas ¿no es así?

-Idiota-dijo Luka irritada y le pego a Gakupo con su atún gigante, desde hace unos meses que ellos dos habían establecido una relación pero siempre que estaban en presencia de los demás vocaloids se llevaban igual que siempre

-¡NO!-dijo Len ya desesperado-lo que queríamos decirles era que Miku y yo somos novios

-¡Queeee!- dijo Mikuo con intención de matar al pequeño rubio.

-¡Nii~chan!-dijo Miku sujetando a su hermano antes de que llegara a Len- ¡necesitas controlarte ya no soy una niña!

-Nee-san por favor dime que todo es una simple broma- dijo entre sollozos sujetado a las piernas de la peli qua.

-Tranquilícense-dijo Luka apartando a Mikuo de Miku. Mikuo no se dejo.

-¿Que significa esto Len?-dijo rin ahora con un aura maléfica alrededor.

-Etto...rin-nee-san y...yo-dijo Len casi a punto de ser asesinado.

-Tranquilízate rin -dijo Lily sujetando el hombro de esta.

-No-me-toques-dijo Rin ahora más molesta que nunca-donde esta esa...-

-¡No!-se escucho el grito de Gakupo por todo el salón.

-Ahora que pasa -dijo Meiko corriendo hacia él.

-Miku, dime que no es cierto, dime que me enseñaras tus bragas-decía el samurái ahora tirado en el suelo llorando.

-Idiota- dijo Luka volviendo a golpearlo.

-Idiota pervertido -dijo Lily golpeándolo.

-Estúpido unicornio azul -dijo Meiko muy borracha mientras se caía al piso.

-¡Meiko! levántate, ¿estas bien?-dijo Luka preocupada.

-Eehh... un atún gigante me habla -dijo Meiko aun borracha.

-¡Mi...k-u-!-decía Kaito mientras era ahorcado por Meiko quien había sujetado su bufanda

-¿Porque nada de esto me sorprende?-decía Miku suspirando

-¿A-atún gigante?- decía estupefacta Luka

-A mi tampoco-dijo Len pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de Miku

-¡Tu niño shota aléjate de mi hermana!

-Hey! esperen a que nosotros no veamos malditos pervertidos -dijo Lily sarcásticamente

-Soy hombre y no niño shota,¡ idiota!- grito Len.

Miku al escuchar el comentario de Lily se puso totalmente roja y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Meiko.

-Y dinos Miku ya lo hicieron? de que color eran tus pantis cuando lo hicieron? -dijo Meiko con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Ahhh etto...-balbuceaba Miku al hablar

-¡Te matare!-gritaba rin mientras que corría hacia Miku

-Rin idiota -dijo Lily mientras detenía a rin.

-Y ¿donde lo hicieron? usaron protección cierto? -dijo muy insistente Meiko empujando un poco a Len.

-Eh Meiko-nee-san eso…-decía Len rojo como un tomate.

-Dime usaste de colores o de sabores? -dijo Meiko mientras le brillaban los ojos .

Kaito simplemente estaba deprimido llorando en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Hay que hacer algo para celebrar!- decía Meiko aun borracha. –Ya se, hay que comprarle lencería a Miku! ¡Y ya es toda una mujercita!-decía entre lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡Noooo, ni loca yo no voy!- protestaba Rin. –¡Y menos para ella!-

-Oh, vamos te compraremos lo que quieras

-¿Lo que quiera?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pensando en comprar un arma para matar a la peli aqua.

-¡Sip!

-¡Trato hecho!

-Luka tu también vienes ¿verdad?

-No

-Vamos te compraremos un libro nuevo

-Ya eh dicho que…..-Luka medito un poco lo dicho por Meiko…quería un nuevo libro

-¿Entonces?

-Iré

-¡Muy bien! y ¿tu Lily?

-Yo no voy. ¿Por qué querría ir?

-Oh, ¡vamos te divertirás!-dijo mientras tomaba a Lily de los brazos y se la llevaba a rastras.

-¿Eh, no que...? Hey! Suéltamee!

-Bien, ¿ya no falta nadie?- dijo mirando toda la habitación. –¡Muy bien vámonos!- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Miku ya saliendo del departamento le dirigió una mirada a Len y grito:

-! Nos vemos en el departamento mas tarde Lenny!-

Len al escuchar su "apodo" se puso mas rojo que un tomate mientras Kaito y Gakupo se aguantaban la risa hasta que todas las chicas salieron dejando solos a los 4 (Mikuo se había desmayado.)

Cuando ya todas salieron Gakupo y Kaito soltaron carcajadas mientras Len se quería morir de la vergüenza

-¡Ya!-grito Len parando las carcajadas de los dos-¿Pueden dejar de reír grandísimos tontos?

-jajaja esta bien Lenny-kun- decía Kaito aun burlándose.

-Si, si ya Lenny-dijo Gakupo para luego soltar más carcajadas junto con Kaito

-Ustedes ya quisieran que una chica les pusiera un apodo -contrarresto Len, ahora haciendo que ya dejaran de reír

- No me molestes-dijo Kaito un tanto sentido.

-Chicos si no les importa me iré a descansar, tengo mucho sueño-afirmo Len bostezando

Kaito y Gakupo al escuchar esto pusieron una cara de pervertidos totales

Len al ver esto levanto una ceja en modo de duda y puso cara una cara de confusión ya que no comprendía que era lo que había dicho

-Así que, ¿no pudiste dormir anoche?-dijo Gakupo aun con su cara pervertida-¿Porque habrá sido?

-Si Len ¿porque abra sido?-pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa maliciosamente pervertida en rostro.

-Eh?-cuestiono Len, después de unos cuantos segundos comprendió lo que sus pervertidos amigos trataban de decir-e...etto no es lo que piensan

-¿A no?-dijeron Gakupo y Kaito al mismo tiempo acorralando a Len para interrogarlo.

-Di nos Len ¿de qué color son?

-¿D...de que color son que?-pregunto Len acorralado por sus amigos

-No te hagas Len, sabemos que dentro de ese niño shota existe todo un pervertido-dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa

-! A quien llamas niño shota!-grito Len ahora enojado por su comentario-¡Tengo 16 ya no soy un niño!

-A comparación si ya que yo tengo 22

-Aun no has respondido la pregunta-siguió Gakupo-¿de que color son las pantaletas de Miku?

Las sonrisas pervertidas de Gakupo y Kaito comenzaron a alargarse de oreja a oreja en espera de respuesta alguna.

-¡¿Y a ustedes que les importa si son rosas!-se tapo la boca con las manos, diéndose cuenta de lo que dijo

Kaito al oír el color le comenzó a sangrar la nariz mientras que Gakupo solo murmuraba cosas extrañas

-Ya par de pervertidos dejen de pensar en mi novia y déjenme irme a dormir-dijo Len con la intención de irse

Mientras Gakupo y Kaito murmuraban entre si

-Tú crees que Miku ya las tenga mas grandes-le decía Kaito a Gakupo

-No lo se- dijo Kaito pensativo con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de su nariz todavía

-Y tú crees que -y así los dos pervertidos seguían con sus perversiones mientras Len se iba a dormir a su ahora antiguo cuarto.

Len subió al segundo piso y entro en su habitación aun cansado al entrar en esta se tendió rendido en su cama quedándose dormido.

-Que relajo ah pasado hace rato-dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Después de un rato se escucho un ruido; alguien había abierto la puerta. Len se despertó un poco y pudo ver que tenia a Gumi sobre el. Este se sonrojo completamente al verla sobre el.

-¿Gumi que...?-dijo pero la peli verde lo callo de un beso. Al principio Len se reusaba pero al final correspondió al beso. Ya que tal parecía que en verdad sentía algo por ella. El rubio al percatarse que había correspondido al beso se escapo de la peli verde y salió corriendo al departamento que compartía con Miku.

Len llego al departamento donde había estado con Miku noches anteriores. Miku estaba desplomada en el sillón, borracha al parecer.

-Miku…

-¡Hola, Lenny-kun~!- le saludaba Miku desde el sillón. Len se sentó a un lado de ella. –¡Meiko-neesan me dio una bebida muy rica!

- Hay Miku…-

-Tengo sueño, oh que linda almohadita veo- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida.

Len se sentía un poco arrepentido por haber "traicionado" a Miku ya que en verdad la quería pero ¿que sentía entonces por Gumi?, -"tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos-pensó mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la peli aqua.

Ok eespero que les haya gustado el capi perdón por la demora…no me culpen a mi culpen a mi amiga que no quiso hacerlo :/

Porfasss dejen reviews para ver con quien quieren que se quede Len

Miku o Gumi? Por cierto va ganando Miku con 8-1 jaja tomala Gumi! (por cierto el único que voto por Gumi…Dimencio…estoy segura que lo hiciste solo para molestarme!)

DEJEN REVIEWS! SI?


End file.
